1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arylalkyl aminoethylaniline derivatives and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof. These compounds are administered to the eye to lower intraocular pressure. The invention also relates to a pharmaceutically acceptable composition containing an effective amount of at least one of the compounds in combination with a suitable excipient, the composition being useful for the treatment of intraocular hypertensive diseases such as glaucoma in mammals.
2. Related Disclosures
Certain alkyl and dialkyl aminoethylanilines are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,287,211, 4,404,222, 3,803,230, and 3,689,524 and German Pat. No. 2,612,354. A novel class of arylalkyl aminoethylaniline derivatives has now been prepared.